


Isn't It Ironic? (Don't You Think?) - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Dad Bucky Barnes, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, M/M, Moana (2016) References, Shrunkyclunks, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Bucky is used to his daughter bursting into tears in the middle of department stores. What he isn't used to is someone braving the wails and actually being able to stop Becca's tantrum in its tracks. Oh, and he's also not used to that someone being Captain America.AKA, how Steve Rogers calms a screaming kid in Target and falls in love with two more Barneses than he had bargained for.





	Isn't It Ironic? (Don't You Think?) - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks for [imhereforgaysuperheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhereforgaysuperheroes/pseuds/imhereforgaysuperheroes)' [story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760500/)

**_ Cover: _ **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e3/0e/JGpUdbIE_o.jpg)

**_ Chapter Headers: _ **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/7a/9e/4sYmxgLr_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/90/bb/5TLcgqWp_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/45/67/ADEWLHB7_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/05/3a/G2HK03Mk_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ca/56/40qcYsen_o.jpg)

**_ Divider: _ **

[ ](http://imgbox.com/mD50bVFZ)

**_ Notes: _ **

**Images:**

_Steve:_ [Chris Evans Central Gallery](https://chris-evans.net/photos/)  
_Bucky:_ Google Image Search/own stock  
_Background pic Cover:_ Google Image Search  
_Background pics Header/Divider:_ [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/de/)  
_Moana pics:_ [KissPNG](https://de.kisspng.com/) _(yep, they are pre-fixed PNGs with a transparent background)_

**Fonts:**

_Title/Chapter Headers:_ [Moanas](https://www.fontspace.com/category/moana)  
_Credits:_ [Dancing In The Beat](https://www.dafont.com/dancing-in-the-beat.font)

**That's it! And now please head over to the story and leave my author some love!**


End file.
